deliredemerdefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezorde/Debunk 87
Hello everyone, and welcome to "Debunking the 87 theory, part 3". Wow, I never thought I would make a third one, because, I dunno, the gap between the second one and this one is like, freakin huge. I'd like to say five things before we start : 1) ColdHell and PBE are my guest ! Of course, I will treat everyone the same way, but it's a bit different with them :) 2) This thread will be a mix of old evidences that I updated so that they cannot be debunked anymore, and new evidences. 3) Remember this is an "Anti-87" thread, meaning the subject of this thread is the theory that FNAF 4 takes place during 1987. You can debunk my debunk, but debunking the Bite of 83/82 theory is totally useless, as it is not the subject. I think everyone can understand, but if someone still ignores this and tries to debunk the Bite of 83, then know that I won't answer him. There are different threads for this, countless threads. 4) If you happen to believe that the FNAF 4 Night 5 minigame doesn't show the Bite of 87 too, and that you see that something is missing, it's normal, it's probably in the two first thread I made months ago. 5) I really want this thread to be peaceful. We don't have the same belief and that's normal, but remember I used to be Team 87 for a small amount of time, so I perfectly understand your evidences. Now we can start ! So, I'll start with Fredbear's Family Diner. At the time where Phone guy records the FNAF 2 tapes, FFD has been "left to rot for quite a while". I think it is safe to assume that these tapes were recorded during 1987, early or late in the year, I don't know, but 1987 seems fine. (And also because the FNAF 2 location probably didn't exist before 1987.) Which asks a question, why did FFD close in the first place ? The most rational answer for someone who's Team 87 would be that the MCI took place in 1983, at FFD. It could also explain the TV for Team 87. Everything seems fine. And I have nothing against this hypothesis, but let's go a bit further. You're saying that the MCI took place in 1983 at FFD. You are Team 87, so what we saw in FNAF 4 took place in 1987. And that's where the game ends if you believe that the FNAF 4 location isn't the FNAF 2 location. Of course, I'm going to explain. Recently, I made a thread where I was talking about PFF's line. "Don't you remember what you saw ?" And in this thread, I talked about all the possibilities. I concluded that he could've witnessed either the MCI or SAVETHEM, depending on what's the location. (... And the year. :p) I concluded this because of PFF's other line. "You know what will happen if he catches you", in fact debunking the springlock failure hypothesis. Because what he saw had : 1) Someone in a Fredbear suit catching someone else. 2) Someone being caught by someone else in a Fredbear suit. And this doesn't fit with the springlock failure hypothesis. (And other points, but that's off-topic) So, here's my question for anybody that believe the FNAF 4 location isn't the FNAF 2 location : What did the Crying child witness ? Spring-lock failure ? Debunked. MCI ? Took place in 1983. SAVETHEM ? Took place at the FNAF 2 location. And that's where you might change your belief, and say "Yeah, well you know what, I believe the MCI took place in 1987, Ha, got you !" In this case, you don't have an explanation for the TV anymore, and you now have 11 kids who died during the same year. Which would make me wonder if Scott really knows how to create a story. I mean, we have a really long timeline going from 1973 to 2017/2023 and all of the murder took place in only one year ? Nah. In short, if FNAF 4 showed the Bite of 87, then it means that it could've happened ONLY at the FNAF 2 location. But I'm not okay with this, I created this thread to debunk everything Team 87 says, not to end with this sentence ! That's why I'm going to link a good thread by a good theorist... PBE himself. Ha, you trapped yourself, honey ! So, PBE made an interesting discovery few days ago. In fact, he noticed that the FNAF 2 location walls have a long green stripe on them. And of course... They are missing in FNAF 4 ! :) Howtouseteam87evidencesagainsthem.exe Add this to what I wrote above and it looks like Team 87 is locked in an infinite loop ! But it's not over yet, yeah, some people would still be able to go around this. Some people lately have been saying that maybe the Crying child went to TWO different location. This is an hypothesis they could possibly use to counter what's written above. But do you really think this would fit ? PFF said "Don't you remember what you saw ?" Right when the Crying child moves to the left. He clearly saw something on the left, around the stage, or past the stage. Even if you don't count this, It's like, not needed at all, Purple guy is here, so we know he's plotting something, and there's no proof that he ever visited another location. In short, this IS possible, but it's an useless hypothesis. It's like saying "Phone guy had a dog", it doesn't explain anything. (Hey, maybe it explains why there's a dog barking at night in FNAF 4 :O) Okay, so this was the loooong first point I wanted to talk about. Catégorie:Billets de blog